Stomach Cramps
by anonymous-author122
Summary: One Shot. Bella gets 'stomach cramps' and ends up in hospital. What's wrong with her?


**This is post New Moon, so Jacob is still mad at Bella and Edward is back. This is only a one shot.**

**I don't own anything!**

"Okay, bye, will you be back later?" I asked as I leant across to kiss him. A pain flared near my stomach and I gasped and grabed at it.

I found Edward's eyes looking at me with concerne. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Just stomach cramps." I tried my best to smile at him.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"Edward, don't be rash. I'll be fine, just stomach cramps." I said it more for myself than for Edward.

I walked inside, leaning against the wall for support most of the way, and sat down at the table in the kitchen. "It's nothing," I repeated to myself.

I wouldn't make it up the stairs, so I pulled out my books and did my homework downstairs.

When I was finished, I got up to make Charlie's dinner. When I got up I nearly collapsed on to the floor. I gripped the chair for support.

Edward came through the door and looked at me, assesing my pain. He then picked me up and ran me upstairsto my bed. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I told you, I'm fine. I need to make Charlie's dinner."

"You don't need to do anything, except lie in this bed before you hurt yourself. You know, I really should at least take you to Carlise, get him to check you out."

"No, I'm fine. Just-" I stopped, feeling the bile rising in my throat. I got up to run to the bathroom, receiving more pain, and ended up vomiting all over the floor. Edwad, again, picked me up and ran me to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to get you something? Something to eat maybe?"

"No, I'm not hungy, thanks anyway."

He reached up and grabbed the thermometer from the medical cabinet and stuck it in my mouth. When it beeped he looked at the temperature, muttering something under his breath.

"Your temperature is only a little higher than normal. I'm going to take you to Carlisle." He decided.

He picked me up, and the slight motion made me scream in pain. I could see the pain in his eyes, but I couldn't concentrate enough to stop.

He laid me down in the passengers side of his car and laid my head down on his chest. I whimpered into it, trying to ignore the pain.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital. Edward lifted me out of the car gently and ran into the hospital at a human pace.

He went up to the nurses office, asking her to call his father to the front desk.

The nurse picked up the phone and asked for Dr. Cullen. "He will be here soon" She said to Edward.

Carlisle camedown the hall with a stretcher. Edward laid me in it, and Carlise asked what was wrong, more to Edward then me.

He wheeled me back the way he came and took me into an empty room. On the way he went over a bump and I groaned in pain as I gripped my side.

"What hurts Bella?" he asked me.

I silently pointed down to the right side of my stomach. He lightly touched it and I nearly screamed from the pain, rolling over so that he couldn't touch it.

Carlise walked over to the phone on the wall, talking quietly and minutes later I was being wheeled into an OR. What was happening? Where was Edward?

Carlise was looking over me with a white face-mask on, even though he hardly needed it. "Carlise, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"You appendicitis, and your appendix can burst any minute now, so we have to remove it. It's an easy procedure, I have done it many times before," He winked at me, and I smiled at his inside joke. He had probably been doing this for fifty years, "Now, I need you to count backwards from ten"

He cupped a mask to my face and I started breathing in happy gas. "Ten, nine, eight, sev-". I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, there was a slight pain were my appendix used to be, but not nearly as bad as it was.

I lifted up my hospital gown, (I had a blanket on me) and saw a small, red line. I reached down and touched it, and could fell the bumpiness of the stitches.

I looked around the room and found Edward smiling at me.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, how long have I been out?"

"Four days." He said simpley.

"FOUR DAYS?" I shot out of bed and immediately wished I didn't, laying back down gripping my scar.

"Careful, you don't want to pull the stitches. It takes a while for the gas to wear of, and they've been giving you morphine for the pain." He said, coming to sit beside me on the bed.

We sat and talked about who loved each other the most as Carlise walked in.

"I win" Edward declared.

"This isn't over" I replied.

"Well Bella, you should be able to go home in about a week, if there is no complications, but I will ask you to be careful." Carlise spoke in a clear voice.

"What am I meant to do for a week?" I complained to Edward once Carlise had left the room.

"Well you could spend time with me." Edward announced as he leaned down to kiss me.

**That's it, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
